Cumpleaños ¿feliz?
by Marta1234j
Summary: No sabía como habia terminado en esa situación. Era el cumpleaños de Blaine y lo único que el queria era darle un regalo. Asi que le decidio entregar su única posesión: su cuerpo. Lemon Klayne.


Hellouu~

¿Sabeis eso de que tu amiga te pida que escribas un fanfic sin tener ni puta idea de una serie? Pues yo tampoco hasta que hice este.

No se NADA de Glee, solo que cantan y que lo echaban en Neox, ale. Bueno mi amiguita choni me pidio que le hiciera uno y bueno, aqui estamos. Si hay algo que no tiene sentido PASAD DE ELLO POR FAVOR, que mucho es que lo haya intentado.

No os cuento na mas porque no tengo ni puta idea de que poner XD

Advertencias: ES UN INTENTO DE LEMON :D Es yaoi asi que si no te gusta, no mires. La pareja es Klayne (creo que se escribe asi). Y bueno que la mayor advertencia es que no tengo ni puta idea de que he escrito XD

Disclaimer: ¿hace falta que diga que Glee no me pertenece?

_Ola k ase rayo lase? _Son pensamientos

**Pa mi maite :3**

* * *

Kurt se removía nervioso en la cama. No sabía muy bien en que momento había aceptado hacer eso. Rachel había dicho que era una buenísima idea y que seguro que Blaine pensaba lo mismo al verle.  
Él había dudado pero la alegría que desprendía la chica había hecho que terminara aceptando.  
Todo estaba planeado al milímetro. Rachel se había encargado de todo y el joven no comprendía porque estaba tan entusiasmada. El plan era tal que así: el día de el cumpleaños de Blaide, es decir hoy, Kurt no podía encontrarse con su novio en todo el día. Por la tarde la chica se lo llevaría a su fiesta sorpresa con todos sus amigos y él debía esconderse en el cuarto de su novio para darle una sorpresa.  
_O un infarto._ Pensó estirandose la ropa. _Porque encontrarse a alguien en tu cuarto a las doce de la noche es mas tétrico que divertido._  
Pero el plan no había salido muy bien, por no decir fatal. Para empezar se había cruzado 4 veces con Blaine en todo el día, se habían enterado de la fiesta 'sorpresa' y Rachel le había llamado para decir que la fiesta estaba siendo un autentico desastre.  
_Y para terminar este día tan genial, llevarte el susto de tu vida al encontrarte a tu novio vestido con __**ESO**__._  
Con **_eso_** se refería a un traje de sirvienta. El cómo su amiga lo había conseguido seguía y seguiría siendo un misterio. Lo único que sabía era que:  
- Le quedaba MUY corto.  
- Le quedaba MUY ajustado.  
- Estaba absolutamente violable (según la chica).  
Y ahí estaba él. En la cama de su amante, de rodillas, esperando su llegada para alegrar lo que venía siendo 'El peor cumpleaños de la historia'.  
El tiempo pasaba y él seguía esperando. Se divertía pensando que hacía que Blaine tardara tanto. _A lo mejor sigue en la fiesta. O quizás para terminar la grandiosa fiesta han decidido tirarle por una ventana._ Rezaba porque fuera la primera.  
El sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo que volviera en si. Empezó a colocarse bien el vestido y se recostó un poco en la cama. Cuando la puerta se abrió completamente, sonrió de forma seductora dispuesto a seducir a su chico.  
Pero ese no era su chico  
Era Mike.  
- Oye Blaine, ¿esta…? -El chico se quedo flipando y se ruborizo al ver a Kurt en aquella posición y con aquel vestido- ¿K-Kurt…?  
El moreno estaba muerto de vergüenza, intentaba decir algo pero las palabras se le trababan el boca.  
- Bu-Bueno –tartamudeaba el otro- C-Creo que me voy…  
El chico salió tan rápido como entro y Kurt salto de la cama y salió del cuarto corriendo intentando alcanzarle. El otro ya estaba muy lejos mientras que nuestro protagonista intentaba explicarse:  
- ¡N-No es lo que parece! ¡M-Mike, espera!  
- ¿Kurt..?  
El mencionado (que parecía un tomate de lo rojo que estaba) se giro lentamente al escuchar esa voz tan conocida a su espalda.  
Ahora SI era su chico. _Un poco tarde._  
Lo único que al chico se le ocurrió hacer fue entrar de nuevo al cuarto y apoyarse en la puerta intentando que el otro no entrara. Desde el pasillo podía escuchar al otro hablar:  
- ¡Kurt! ¡Abre la puerta! –decía aporreándola- ¡Es mi cuarto! ¡Dejame entrar!  
Y así estuvieron un rato. Un chico vestido de sirvienta encerrado en el cuarto del que estaba aporreando la puerta. Los golpes cesaron y se pudo escuchar un leve susurro:  
- Kurt solo quiero entrar…Llevo un día horroroso…  
La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver el sonrosado rostro del chico sirvienta.  
- Pasa…  
Blaine entro despacito murmurando un 'gracias'. Kurt se había sentado en el borde de la cama y el del pelo negro le observaba un poco sonrojado.  
- Yo…-decía el otro- L-Lo siento mucho.  
Blaine se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Se acerco despacio a él y se puso enfrente suya.  
- Kurt… No lo sientas, no has hecho nada malo.  
- ¿¡Como que no!? Te he impedido que entraras en tu cuarto…  
- No es lo peor que me ha pasado hoy –dijo y se rio un poco.  
- Yo… Solo quería darte una sorpresa. Y la he cagado.  
- Bueno… –Blaine le cogió del mentón al chico haciendo que le mirara a los ojos- Siempre me lo puedes compensar.  
El chico iba a contestar pero unos labios le impidieron hablar. Estaba besándole de forma fuerte y apasionada mentiendole la lengua hasta la campanilla como poco. Era un beso en el que Blaine quería descargar todo lo mal que lo había pasado hoy y a la vez hacer que Kurt no estuviera tan triste. El castaño sorprendido ante tal gesto no permitió que el otro dominara el beso. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y bailaban en sus bocas. El beso había terminado pareciendo una batalla. Se terminaron separando por falta de aire.  
Se quedaron mirándose por uno segundos y volvieron al ataque.  
Blaine se tiro encima de su novio, apresándole entre sus brazos. Los besos eran cada vez mas apasionados. El del pelo negro bajo su boca hasta el cuello del otro y empezó a mordelo y a marcarlo como si fuera suyo mientras escuchaba los dulces gemidos del castaño. Cuando pensaba arrancarle el vestido, Kurt le empujo hacia atrás y le miro un poco decepcionado.  
- E-Esto no está bien… Es tu cumpleaños asique el que debería darte placer debería ser yo.  
Blaine no pudo hacer nada cuando el otro le tiro de nuevo a la cama, esta vez estando Kurt encima suya. Sus bocas se volvieron a juntar, sus cuerpo chocaban pero sobretodo sus entrepiernas con fuertes erecciones. Kurt se fijo en ello y mientras seguían con aquella batalla de besos, paso su mano por la entrepierna de su amante haciéndole producir un gemido que hizo sonreir al Kurt. Este bajo al cuello de su novio y empezó a chuparlo y a mordelo suavemente dejando unos notables chupetones.  
Le quito la camiseta lentamente mientras restregaba su entrepierna con la del otro y disfrutando al ver como intentaba contener sus gemidos. Una vez quitada la prenda, empezó a recorrer con la yema de sus dedos todo su pecho. Desde esos pectorales tan bien formados hasta los abdominales que Rachel tenia apodados como 'la tableta de chocolate Milka'. Paso su lengua por ellos haciendo que el otro se estremeciera.  
- Umm… -saboreo Kurt- No saben a chocolate.  
Dejo escapar una risita y el otro carraspeo. Llego por fin a los odiados pantalones y los bajo lentamente porque sabía que Blaine era muy impaciente y eso le ponía más. Se fijo en los bóxer negros que llevaba y que tanto le apretaban y sobretodo en el enorme bulto que había debajo. Lo chupo por encima de la tela mientras miraba seductoramente a su amado que tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y estaba sudando a mares. De un movimiento bajo la condenada prenda y se encontró con la firme erección de su novio.  
Paso su lengua desde el comienzo hasta la punta, deteniéndose en ella y haciendo círculos que solo arracaban más gemidos al otro.  
- K-Kurt… Hazlo ya… Ah…  
Le miro de forma lasciva y se metió de un golpe todo el miembro en su boca. Tras un sonoro gemido ronco decidió empezar el juego. Comenzó a sacarlo y a metérselo de la boca, a morderlo un poco y hacer otro sin fin de cosas que ponían contra las cuerdas al de los ojos avellana.  
Estaba a punto de correrse cuando Kurt se lo saco de la boca y tapo la punta con su dedo.  
- Ah… Aun no Blaine, eres muy impaciente.  
El mencionado, harto de la actitud del otro, lo cogió por los hombros, lo estampo contra el cabecero de la cama y le aprisiono de nuevo entre sus brazos. Sus caras estaban tocándose y el rostro de Blaine era una mezcla de placer y de violencia. Kurt estaba empezando a tener miedo cuando el otro se acerco al oído y le susurro:  
- ¿Lo de calientapollas te viene de familia? –y después solo una risita- Yo ya he disfrutado, ahora –y le mordió el lóbulo haciendo que el otro gimiera-, te toca a ti.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le arranco el vestido. _Ojala no lo tenga que pagar._  
- Es un poco injusto ¿no? –continuaba el otro-, que yo este desnudo y tu no.  
Kurt iba a responder pero de su boca solo salió un gran gemido al ver como Blaine empezaba a chupar sus pezones. El chico los estaba chupando con ansia y después comenzó a morderlos consiguiendo que de la boca del otro salieran un sinfín de gemidos cada uno más excitante que anterior.  
- ¡Ah! Con cu-cuidado ¡Ah! ¡B-Blaine!  
Le encantaba escuchar gemir su nombre. Dejo aquellos botoncitos rosados que ahora estaban erectos y quito lo que quedaba de vestido, pudiendo observar que el 'amiguito' de su chico tan bien quería un poco de atención.  
Le quito los bóxers y se quedo mirando lascivamente aquella maravilla de la naturaleza. Cogió a Kurt de la cintura y se lo atrajo hacia si, haciendo que sus cuerpo chocaran. Le masajeo los muslos y luego le agarro fuertemente del culo. Empezó a masturbar ambos miembros de forma dura haciendo que el otro dejara de intentar contener los gemidos. La habitación hacia resonar los gemidos y el calor aumentaba a cada movimiento que hacían. Sus cuerpo chocaban y sus lenguas se unían en un intento desesperado de confesarse su amor.  
Blaine paro de masturbarles y con una mirada llena de significado miro a su novio. Totalmente sonrojado, despeinado y sudoroso, el otro asintió y se acerco más a él.  
Blaine metió de una sola estacada su miembro en el cuerpo del otro. Un gemido agudo y otro ronco fueron los primeros de muchos. Kurt tenia sus piernas rodeando el torso de el otro hombre y Blaine embestía cada vez mas fuerte a su amado. Kurt movía sus caderas como si estuvieran bailando y a la vez soltaba gemidos llenos de placer. Blaine, por su parte, suspiraba y emitía de vez en cuando un gemido. Entre besos y caricias llegaron al climax, Blaine se corrió dentro de su chico y este se corrió en el vientre de ambos.  
Estuvieron un rato mas abrazados hasta que Blaine se salió de él y se tiro a un lado de la cama. El otro se recostó en su pecho intentando calmarse.  
Kurt había conseguido lo que quería, darle el mejor regalo posible de cumpleaños que podia. Al final no iba a resultar tan mal cumpleaños. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de una cosa:  
- Feliz cumpleaños.  
El otro se sorprendió y sonrió mientras le pasaba la mano por el cabello sudoroso. Los dos estaban tan tranquilos abrazados y en silencio, disfrutando cada uno del otro hasta que Blaine hablo:  
- ¿Otra ronda?  
Esa noche iba a ser muuy larga.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Algo? ¿Lo mas minimo?

Bueno que yo me piro que no se ni que hago en este Fandom xP

_Cada vez que dejas un review, te bailo la macarena vestia' de gitana, guapa._


End file.
